Givin' Up
by mozzi-girl
Summary: One-Shot  Jason Derulo's song. Mal x Natara.  How I think the lyrics show Maltara. Really bad summary, but I don't know what to say about this :D


One-Shot

Givin' Up

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this up as an apology for my late update of 'Capital Holiday!' I know I shouldn't feel bad, since it was Fanfiction that delayed me, but still I wanted to write this anyway hehehe :) <strong>

**I was literally listening to this song on my iPod a short while ago, and I thought... CoD Fanfiction Idea! Hope you enjoy it, first official One-Shot!**

**The song doesn't belong to me, it was by Jason Derulo – gotta love that man. ;D**

**Lyrics are in italics, story is in normal writing. **

* * *

><p><em>I'm givin' up yeah<em>

_I'm givin' up yeah_

_I'm givin' up searchin, searchin, searchin to find_

_Finally found the one, it's you_

Mal knew from the second that he laid eyes on her, that he could stop searching. She was the one, no doubt about it. She had the most striking hazel eyes you had ever seen. She was strong, brave, intelligent and stunning. Everything she did amazed him, whether it was taking down the next serial killer or even just figuring out a simple puzzle that he could not. She was perfect to him. Her name was even perfect to him.

_Natara Mansingh Williams._

The woman of his dreams. He decided that today would be the day; he was going to ask her out on a date.

...

Mal arrived at the precinct that same morning, pushing open the double doors and strolling confidently in. His colleagues gave him strange looks, but he didn't mind. There was only one thing on his mind today.

He sauntered into Natara's office to find her doing paper work. Mal snuck up quietly behind her and spun her chair around to face him. She jumped and a small scream escaped her lips. He couldn't help but laugh, as she glared at him.

"Mal."

"Morning Nat!"

"I have work to do." She says dismissively, turning her chair away from him.

"Actually... before you get back to that..."

Natara raised an eyebrow and spun around to face him.

"Yes?"

"Um... I was just wondering if maybe we could grab dinner after work. I mean, if you wanted to that is."

Mal felt his heart race faster and faster the more words he said. It felt like an eternity passed before she finally answered.

"Dinner. Hm... Maybe, it depends." Natara says with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What do you mean, 'it depends'?"

"Okay, let's put it this way. I'll go to dinner with you, but you're paying mister. The woman _never _pays on the first date."

With that she smirked, turned back to her desk and continued working. Mal stood there, speechless.

'_She said yes? She said yes!' _he thought triumphantly.

Shaking himself back to reality, he turned on his heels and got back to work, his day instantly becoming a billion times better. No matter what happened today, he would still have a good day.

_It turns me on when I wake up_

_You're wearing my shirt no make up_

_You're singing real loud when we make love, Woooooohooo!_

_The only one I tell all my problems, one smile, no words, ya solve em'_

_Oh how your body sings, Woooooohooo!_

Let's put it this way... the date went well. Like, _really _well.

Mal stirred from his sleep early the next morning, the curtains were wide open, beaming morning sunlight into the room. He groggily opened his eyes to find he wasn't in his apartment. Sitting up, he glanced around the room. Where was he and why?

Then he remembered. The date. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he reminisced about the events that took place last night. Looking over to the other side of the bed, he realised that Natara was no were to be seen. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he slide out of bed and threw his jeans on. He searched the floor for his discarded shirt, but found nothing. Shrugging, he wandered into the living room.

'_So that's where it went...'_

Natara was stood in the kitchen, wearing nothing but his light blue shirt and her lacy blood-red underwear. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close into his chest. She sighed contently and spun around, smiling. To Mal's surprise she was wearing no make-up. She looked stunning, her all natural beauty shining through. Completely taken in by her, Mal leaned down and kissed her tenderly on her peach lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. They both pulled away at the same time and rested their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes.

He knew he trusted her with his life. Ever since he met her, he was able to open up to her. She was the first one he ever told about his divorce with Sandra and to this day never understood why. Maybe she was just the type of person you felt like you could talk to. Or maybe it was something more, a possible deep connection he felt with her. He trusted her with everything; she was the only one he shared his problems with. Natara could even tell when something was wrong with him, even without him saying. A simple smile from her turned his day around a little, making it better. She never failed at solving his problems and making him feel better, it's just the type of woman she is.

_No matter what you say, you always sound sexy to me_

_That's when you know oh oh oh oh_

_You know oh oh oh oh_

_When your skin touches mine_

_I just wanna love you all night_

_That's when you know oh oh oh oh_

_You know oh oh oh oh_

Whether Natara was screaming at him, or using her tough FBI voice when interrogating a suspect she always sounded incredibly sexy to him. Her heavy American accent mixed with a very subtle Indian accent. Her voice was like an angel singing; whenever she spoke he couldn't help but listen. It was impossible to be distracted by anything else. He knew then, just from how much he loved her voice – that he loved her.

Her skin was incredibly smooth, whenever there hands would brush or he would hold her, their skin touching anywhere, he would always want to whisk her away. She sent shivers up his spine and this was another way he knew he loved her. He always wanted to be with her, spend every night making her happy, to love her.

_Oh nothing (Oh Nothing)_

_Nothing else matters to me_

_Oh no one (Oh no one)_

_No one makes me feel this way_

He knew that he'd do anything for her. Even give his life to save her and it wouldn't bother him. As long as she was safe, that's all that mattered to him. Nothing else mattered but her safety and happiness. Natara was the one person in his life that made him feel complete, like all his screw up's and failed attempts at love didn't matter, because she was there. Even when he was with Sandra had he never felt so much love for someone, she was his all.

_I've been searchin, searchin, searchin to find_

_Finally found the one it's you_

_I've been searchin, searchin, searchin to find_

_Finally found the one, I'm through__  
><em>

_I'm givin' up all those games, all my time_

_Tell the world you're mine_

_Like, like, Woooooohooo!_

_Like, like, Woooooohooo!_

_I'm givin' up all these girls, player's life_

_Tell the world you're mine_

_Like, like, Woooooohooo!_

_Like, like, Woooooohooo!__  
><em>

Standing with Natara in her kitchen holding her close to him, he knew he would never have to look for anyone else ever again. He was determined to keep her, maybe even marry her one day. Mal was done playing games; he was ready for a serious long-term relationship again. No more random girls that he picked up from a bar with Ken. No more one night stands. He didn't need them ever again, he had Natara now. He wanted to scream it to the world. She was his and only his. So he did...

He told everyone he could find, Ken, Amy, Kai, Captain Maria, Anna Willis and many more people. Natara just giggled with everyone's reaction. As they came out of there office later that day, word had obviously spread like a fire in a forest. Everyone cheered and clapped, causing Natara to blush. They chanted 'Kiss' repeatedly at them both, making Natara blush even heavier.

Mal wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, she giggled like a teenage school girl. He slowly leaned down and locked his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Natara kissed back and dropped the papers she had in the hand on the floor, before throwing her arms around Mal's neck and lifted her leg in the air. Mal lifted her in the air while everyone cheered. Natara pulled away and bit her lip, smiling down at Mal. He winked at her before picking her up bridal style and carrying her out the precinct.

_Oh nothin (Oh nothin)_

_Nothin else matters to me_

_Oh no one (Oh no one)_

_No one makes me feel this way__  
><em>

_I've been searchin, searchin, searchin to find_

_Finally found the one, it's you_

_I've been searchin, searchin, searchin to find_

_Finally found the one, I'm through_

It was like something out of a movie, so romantic and cheesy. But that was just Mal's style and Natara loved all of it – not that she'd ever admit it. She was his everything and He was hers. They knew that nothing would tear them apart, even death. They were inseparable from the first day they met and would stay like that _forever._

They both could give up searching to find someone they truly loved. It was right in front of them.

_True Love_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this was <strong>_**really **_**fluffy and cheesy. Hehehe ;) Review please, even if you think it's bad? Thank you! **


End file.
